FastForwardd
by Jesicalternasty
Summary: Mark and Lexie, and their lives together fast forward, with marriage, births, and tragedies. If you love Mark and Lexie, this is ML goodness,things that I can't tell you since you have to read them first. My first fan fiction : D
1. TimeFlysBy

**Hi. Everyone. Jesicalternasty here. Thanks for reading my first fan fiction ever. I've been a fan of this website for a long time and have read a lot of fics, so I started thinking i should finally write one. Enjoy and Criticism is always welcomed & forgive me if you find any mistakes. I do not own Grey's Anatomy, Shonda Rhimes and ABC do. Mark/Lexie 3. **

**Streetliqhts. **

**Chapter One : TimeFlysBy. **

It was a quiet night in Seattle, the night was dark and quiet.. Lexie rested face up on the left side of the bed staring at the ceiling. The feeling was unfamiliar. She suddenly missed his arms around her waist while he pulled her into his bare chest and she would fall asleep in seconds and wake up in his arms . She closed her eyes and sighed deeply out of frustration, not at him just at the fact that she couldn't sleep for the third time this week. She hated when Mark was on call in the hospital while she was home. She never slept well when he wasn't home. She hasn't been in the hospital for some weeks so she really hasn't been getting much sleep lately. She bit the inside of her cheek and turned to her side and looked at the clock on the bed still.

1 : 52 AM

She sighed again and sat up against the headboard. She couldn't sleep. She got up and went to the window. It was a nice view. She slowly counted the cars that passed by underneath her. She sighed again and rested her head on the wall. She was tired but sleep wouldn't take over her. Her eyes were heavy and she just wanted him to come soon so that she can sleep. The moonlight reflected on her porcelain skin and her dark auburn hair rested on her shoulders. She slowly ran her fingers through her hair feeling its soft rich texture ,

Her brown eyes glance at her fingers, at one in particular, her ring finger and she smiled. It never came across her mind that in a matter of a few short years that she would become a wife, and surprisingly Mark Sloan's wife.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Breathe Lexie Breathe.  
Deep Breaths.  
Oh my God when are the curtains going to open, _

_What are my vows again, my memory , remember Lexie remember  
this is foolish, it's the nerves. It will be over soon right, God I'm getting married, damn it happened so fast._

" Lex "

_It's the nerves talking . Breathe. _

"Lexie"

She quickly turned to her sister beside her, who was looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine, it's just that it's overwhelming"

Meredith smiled. It was cute to see Lexie so nervous. Today was a very big day.

"Meredith, I'm -

" Lex, relax, you'll be fine, right Derek ? "

Derek was fixing his tie a few feet away from the sisters. He nodded and smiled at Lexie  
Lexie, naturally smiled back, she was just so anxious to see Mark after a long 2 days. 48 hours, of sleeping alone, and no sex , no kissing, no nothing . . .it just  
It seemed like a long time. A really long time.

Meredith tapped on Lexie's shoulder.  
" Lex, I'm up see you on the alter."

" OK, Mer, thanks" And gave a kiss on her sister's cheek.

The white curtains slowly opened, and Meredith walked out, Lexie closed her eyes and suddenly felt her arm wrapped around another

She looked up to see her brother in law, Derek, who was smiling at Lexie.

" You look beautiful , Little Grey."

She laughed silently and blushed" Thanks " She closed her eyes and Derek slowly guided her in front of the white curtains that Meredith just  
went through a few moments ago.

Her heart suddenly began racing, Her palms moist, Her dress suddenly became really tight.  
She closed her eyes and told herself She just wanted to see Mark and that he was there beyond the curtains.

" Derek, Thanks again for you know giving me away."

" No Thank you, Lexie, You ready ? "

She smiled and took one last deep breath, and looked up at her brother in law, " Ready"

Everyone stood and looked at Lexie. She could see all her friends, they looked at her as if they've never seen her before.

She wore her dark auburn hair out with her bangs out with waves falling down her shoulders. Her dress was pure white and a she wore a strapless Vera Wang gown ( which was Izzie's choice) . She didn't look like the "Little Grey" they all knew and loved. She looked like a goddess, almost unrecognizable.

The garden was filled with exotic flowers that surrounded the venue. And Mark was in awe, as he saw her walking towards him.

Her eyes automatically looked at Mark's who was up in the alter smiling from ear to ear.  
He looked so sexy and irresistible.

The walk seemed like forever until Derek slowly gave her a kiss on the cheek and placed her hand on Mark's and slowly gave her away.

He never let go of her hand as they stood there beside Meredith and Derek at the alter in the garden.

Mark smiled and squeezed Lexie's hand gently. " Damn, Lex - you look so sexy."

She couldn't help but giggle, as she looked up at him. She wasn't nervous any more. She was going to marry her " person" , in Meredith's words.

_. _She said her vows to him, almost on the verge of tears but she held them back. The crowd suddenly looked at Mark, the man whore they all came to love, as he slowly opened his mouth to say his vows . . .

" Lexie, Before I met you I had low standards for myself, and it's because of you that i had to raise them. You have been there for me in ways that i will be forever grateful to you for and throughout the time we spent together. . . Lexie . . . I've completely fallen for you. And Because of you i realize that i am worth being around someone as fantastic as you and that one day i will be worthy enough for you to call me your husband . . . because i am thankful and blessed to finally call you my wife, Lex, You put me back together. And I want to be with you, and because of you and our time together i can say that i love you as many times as i want and that for the rest of my life i promise to continue to love you. "

Lexie took a step closer to him, and kissed him gently as he slipped the ring on her finger.

She looked up at him, 'I love you".

And he smiled his trademark smile.

Time has passed so quickly since that day. She still had trouble wrapping her mind around being Mrs. Alexandra Grey – Sloan. She was only 26 years old and she was married to her Attending.

Everyone in the hospital thought it was cute because of the similarities of her sister's marriage to Derek. She smiled every time Mark introduced her as his wife. She felt so lucky to have someone like him in her life.

Their wedding night was their only honeymoon, they chose to go back to work, but they didn't mind, that night together was worth it. She glanced at the clock again,

2 : 28 AM

_Suddenly the silence was broken when Lexie suddenly heard s_ounds , small whimpering sounds, coming from behind her. It wasn't quiet anymore. She slowly turned her body to where the noise was coming from.

And that's when she remembered another thing that happened so fast.

**Please Review ; and I'll return the love by reviewing one of your stories. **

**Promise. : x **


	2. HoursInAHospital

**Note : This Chapter's is kind of short, but I hope you enjoy it. Review and I'll Review yours. Promise. : x **

**Chapter 2 : HoursInAHospital.**

Hospital Rooms.

It was weird being on the other side of all this. She really didn't like feeling of being so helpless on a hospital bed with her belly looking as if she swallowed a whole person. And the pain, felt as if her body was being squeezed out like a sponge.

She was tired of seeing her co workers and her husband going back and forth to check up on her. She was tired of seeing Mark sleep on that un comfortable chair when he wasn't on call. She just wanted to go home, or at least work but ever since she got into 27 weeks the Chief ordered her to stop working and take bed rest, and Mark agreed.

She turned to her side, rubbing the large bump on her stomach and fell asleep. Sleeping was the only thing she could think of to numb her from the pain.

Hours later she felt something run through her hair, her vision was blurry but she already knew who it was.

" Mark" she whispered.

" Hey Lex "he kissed her on her forehead gently.

" I'm so tired, I just want to get it over with already"

" Lexie, I - " Mark was suddenly interrupted when Addison walked in the room. When Lexie got pregnant , they both agreed that they wanted Addison to look over the pregnancy.

" Ok, Lexie good news is that you're finally in labor and the bad news is that you're not fully dilated yet so we're still going to have to wait a couple of more hours."

She felt like crying, She's been in this room for 5 hours already. And the pain , the pain was so strong and she just wanted to get it over with already. She nodded her head, slowly.

" Lexie, how are you feeling ? "

Her eyes began to water up, " I I'm just so tired, I'm I'm It hurts so much Mark . . . I don't think I can do this, It hurts, and I wanna go home, she sighed and Mark pushed her hair back out of her face.

" Lexie, You can do this, just a little longer, please you're almost there."

Mark didn't like to see Lexie crying, and there was only so much that he could do.

Lexie began to wipe her face and looked at Allison with pleading eyes.

" How How many more hours Addi . . . son."

" 4 to 6 more hours Lexie, maybe even less, depending on the progress you make in the next couple of hours."

" Thank you, God – Mark" Lexie reached for his hand. She was having another painful contraction.

Mark had her head on his shoulder, she squeezed very hard, and a couple of minutes later it was gone.

She closed her eyes and then she smiled and looked up at Mark, and then looked at her baby bump. She smiled at the fact that soon she was gonna be a mother and that he was going to be a father. She smiled because she was soon going to know what their son or daughter looked like. If he had his father's eyes or hers and what would their personality be like. And if he would grow up to become a doctor like his parents. And what would they name him ? She stayed on that question for a while because they still didn't have a name for the baby, throughout her pregnancy she was mostly working so she didn't have time to think of names.

But throughout the pain and the constant stress, she was excited to meet her future son or daughter, even if she didn't show it because she focused on the labor. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a wave of pain shot through her body.

" Mark ! " She grabbed his hand.

He placed his other hand and ran it through her dark hair. She was breathing sharply and sweat was dripping down her forehead. She sighed and looked at Mark.

" Can you stay please . . . Just ask someone else to cover for you please Mark stay." she pleaded.

" I'll stay . . . I'll stay" he reassured her.

She squeezed his hand again. She couldn't go through this alone.

Mark kissed her forehead, and slowly kissed her red full lips.

She smiled between the kiss.

" Keep doing that, it's making me feel better."

He kissed her again, and pulled her hair back. Lexie quickly shut her eyes . . . oh the pain of childbirth.

When the contraction was over , She took a long and deep breath. This was going to be the most painful night of her life, but also the most rewarding.


	3. InTheMoment

**Note : This is my favorite chapter (: Enjoy Read & Review ; I'll return the love PR0MISE. : x **

**Chapter 3 : InTheMoment. **

And that's when she remembered another thing that happened so fast.

Only a year into the marriage and she was pregnant. It was unexpected but both Mark and her felt it was the right time to start a family. After nine rewarding months of pregnancy and a horrible labor , Lexie and Mark had beautiful baby girl . . . Lexie looked over the crib to find her daughter with watery eyes as she looked up at Lexie.

Lexie slowly picked the baby up and held her close. The baby's light blue eyes looked up at her mother's and slowly began to close and drift off to sleep. If only it was that easy for her to fall asleep.

She kissed her daughter's forehead and slowly went to sit at a nearby rocking chair. She was a beautiful baby and so well behaved she rarely cried when Mark and Lexie slept. Her pink lips were pouted and she had rosy colored cheeks.

She smiled when Mark talked to her randomly and she loved eating apples, to Lexie's disappointment. Lexie looked at her daughter, and her thoughts drifted back to a moment : the first time she held her.

It was quiet in the room. Mark was quietly on a chair sleeping next to her . She did well for her first time, she was crying a lot because of the pain, and after that she went straight to sleep because her body was in such pain and distress, that all she needed was rest.

Mark just wanted her to wake up so she could name the kid. He didn't have any good names, that was what mothers did. If she could just wake up.

He opened his eyes, and turned to face Lexie who was still sleeping after 4 hours of the birth.

Her face was sweaty and red. Her hair looked moist. Her eye lids twitched quickly and she took a deep breath.

" Lexie, are you awake, Lex can you hear me ? "

She opened her eyes slowly and saw Mark, sitting very close to her. She licked her dry lips and pulled back her wet hair. She smiled at him.

" How's the baby ?"

Mark suddenly turned around and glanced at the tiny incubator that was a few feet away from Lexie's bed. Lexie gasped sharply when she saw the baby wrapped in a pink cloth.

" It's a girl,Mark we have a daughter." She pulled her face up to kiss his lips. They had their foreheads against each other.

" I love you , Lexie."

" I want to hold her." She pulled away and sat up on the bed. Mark got up and opened the incubator and picked up the small girl. He walked slowly and gave the baby to Lexie. She smiled to see that the baby's eyes were open.

Tear slowly ran down Lexie's face, " I love her already . . . wow I can't believe - God she's gorgeous."

" Mark smiled." Like her mother."

" You know Bailey's been annoying me about a name, Lex, she' doesn't have a name."

" You couldn't name her ? " Lexie smiled.

" I just want it to start with an M , Lex , the rest is up to you."

Lexie was so lost in thought as she held her daughter. She was big and she had rosy cheeks and she had a lot of hair. Light brown hair almost blond like her mother's. Her eyes were blue, she was grateful for that, that she looked like Mark.

" So what's her name ? " Mark asked. " I'm bad with names"

Lexie looked down at her daughter's face, who was still looking at her.

" Her name . . . is Mady , Madeline Grace Sloan."

Mark sighed. " I'm going to have to beat these boys with a stick, when she gets older."

She laughed and kissed Mady's forehead and turned to Mark.

" I love you." She leaned forward and kissed him deeply.

What she would give to be in that moment again, with the three of them in that room together. That moment always became so nostalgic to her every time she held her daughter. Mady was quietly sleeping in Lexie's arms and Mark already came home.

" Lexie" Mark whispered as he entered the room. He quickly kissed Lexie and softly patted his 6 month year old daughter's hair. Lexie quickly got up and put Mady in her nursery. Mark was already in bed, shirtless. He looked so tired.

" Long day ? "

" Back to Back 6 hour surgeries"

She climbed into bed and faced him with her hands on his chest.

" We can go if you want, I'm not that tired."

She kissed Mark's chest. " Mark, you've had a long day, let's just sleep, I've been waiting all night for you just to sleep." She got more closer to him and dug her face in his neck.

" I've been waiting all night for you too , just a quickie" he pleaded

" In the morning, Mark , please I need to sleep, Mady's drained all of my energy today."

Mark kissed the top of her head and put his hands around her waist.

" Tomorrow I'm bringing her to the hospital, I want to go back to work, I can't stay here all day with Mady, I mean I love her but I miss my job . . . "

Lexie laughed and pulled her face up to meet Mark's and he was already fast asleep.

She moved even more closer to him and kissed his neck and rested her face on his chest. She placed her hands near his waist and she could tell that he smiled.

And in seconds she was asleep in his arms.

**Note : At first I wanted to name the baby , Madison but I remembered a baby's name from a fan fiction that i read and felt it was the perfect name. So thanks to the rightful author for the name. : x. **


	4. BackToNormal

**Chapter 4 : BackToNormal. **

Later that week, Lexie started going back to work after 6 months of part time, meaning no surgeries. 6 months of no surgeries, just 6 months at the clinic with Izzie and a few trauma cases.

Nothing serious.

Mark tried to talk her into saying home for a year with Mady, but she wasn't going for it. She didn't think it was fair for Mark to still have his life at the hospital while she had to pause on her own. She missed the hospital, the patients, the procedures, the research, the labs and mostly the surgeries.

She quickly got up from the bed, today the chief promised she could scrub in on a surgery as a homecoming present, sort of.

" Lexie, your shift doesn't start in another 2 hours." Mark moaned sharply as he covered his face with the bed sheets.

Lexie put her hair up in a messy bun and tapped his feet at the end of the bed.

" By the time I get myself and the baby ready, it will be time to go."

" You're just eager to finally scrub in on a surgery" Mark said.

Lexie pulled the sheets off of Mark and kissed him.

" Damn right , I hope the Chief gave me something good"

Mady suddenly began to wake up, with hearing the noises of her parents talking so loudly, and slowly lifted up her body to sit up.

Lexie quickly took a shower, then Mady a bath and dressed her in a yellow footsie, since she would most likely take a nap by the time they got to the hospital.

Mark sat up against the headboard with his daughter in his arms while Lexie was finished getting ready in the bathroom. Mady loved being with Mark, she touched his nose constantly and loved it when he moved her body up and down. He always made her laugh even when he wasn't trying to.

" Ok, I'm leaving now, Mark." she stuck her hands out so that he could hand Mady to her.

She kissed Mady strongly and placed her in the baby seat.

" See you in a couple of hours."

" Lexie"

"What ? "

" Come here"

Lexie slowly sat on the bed next to Mark, he gently kissed her and started working his way down to her neck.

" Mark," she laughed " I can't do this now, Mark stop I have to go to work."

"Maybe if you stayed here for a year, you wouldn't have to." he mumbled in her ear.

Lexie lifted up his head from her neck and kissed him passionately. She pulled back and rested her forehead on his.

" You know how much I want to go back to work, and I know how worried you are that Mady having busy parents, that we won't be there for her as much as we would like to be, but we'll make it work, promise."

She kissed Mark again and lifted herself off the bed and grabbed the baby seat.

" See you in a couple of hours."

And like that Mady and Lexie were out the door. And Mark Sloan was alone for the first time in a long time. He meant because he got so used to Lexie always being home, that she wasn't going to be anymore.

He sometimes wished Lexie wasn't a doctor at certain times because he didn't want Mady growing up without her parents and think that they cared about work more than her. But Lexie was right. They would make it work, they already had a good system, if dropping Mady off at the daycare everyday, and only seeing his daughter during lunch, was a good system.

He sighed deeply, and tried to think of the positive, at least they were trying to be with Mady everyday even if that meant bringing her to the hospital so much she should probably have a room there. He looked at the clock,

_**way to early to be getting up now **_

he thought and slowly began to fall back asleep.

READ AND REVIEW ; PROMISE TO RETURN THE FAVORR.

**: x**


	5. SurprisesAndSilence

**NOTE : I want to thank jlamb13 and lostie21 for taking the time to read and review my story, they were very much appreciated. Enjoy and hope for many more reviews in the future. : x **

** Chapter 5 : SurprisesAndSilence.  
**

The OR brought back a lot of memories. It's been so long since she's been in an OR. She loved her daughter, and loved playing with her at the house, loved bathing her, loved just watching her sleep. She loved how much she looked like Mark, like an complete Daddy's girl. but she missed the feeling of having a scalpel in her hands. And it felt so good.

' Grey, looks like you haven't lost your touch."

She looked over her shoulder to see the Chief looking down at her with grace in his eyes.

" Thank you sir, it's so good to be back." she turned her head back to the operating table to finish up the surgery. And it was awesome, she felt like she was an intern again.

" So how's married life and motherhood ? "

" It's great sir, and Mady she's amazing, I miss her already."

" That's great I mean, all of you kids, getting married and having kids, It's been an honor seeing you grow up into a fine doctor."

" I wouldn't go as far as that sir, if anyone should be honored it should be me, there we go."

Lexie finished the last suture and turned to Richard,

" Excellent job, Grey."

" Thank You, Sir."

Lexie stepped out the OR. Her dark hair falling on her shoulders. Today was a long day. She scrubbed in on two surgeries, and so far none of her patients died so today was a pretty good day. She rested her head on the wall.

" Hey Mommy"

Lexie lifted her head off the wall to see Mark walking towards her with their daughter on his side, her light brown hair bouncing up and down. She smiled at the sight of them.

Mark pulled Lexie's face up and quickly kissed her lips before she could say anything.

She lightly touched her daughter's nose and looked up at him.

Whatever she wanted to say wasn't that important anyways.

She pulled his face down and kissed him again.

Mark smiled between the kiss and slowly pulled away.

" you know Mrs. Shephard is in town, she wants to babysit her tonight and tomorrow "

' She's here ?" Lexie asked.

" Mark Sloan and Lexie Grey . . . should be doing things like that in front of a baby"

Mrs. Shephard suddenly walked up from behind Lexie.

" Mrs. Shephard ! " Lexie exclaimed as Mrs. Shephard hugged her in a tight embrace.

" Oh Lexie, it's been awhile since I've seen this little one." Mrs. Shephard took Mady from Mark and kissed her forehead.

She sighed deeply, " You know Derek's kids are getting so big, and she's still so young, 8 months and so well behaved, are you guys planning on having any more? "

Mark and Lexie looked at each other, that was an expected question.

" Well . . . I, Mrs. Shephard" Lexie laughed nervously and looked at Mark.

" Mark . . . " said Mrs. Shepherd curiously .

Mark dug his hands in his white lab coat . Then he smiled.

" Well,Mrs. Shepherd the Mrs. and I are currently working on that."

Mrs. Shephard smiled at him. " Well I'll have to get going now, I already have clothes for her to wear and food, I'll be in Meredith's house if you need me."

Lexie kissed Mady, and brushed the little one's hair out of her face. She hated being separated from Mady, but she was going to be in good hands.

Mark rubbed Mady's hair and pushed her cheeks together with his hand and kissed her head.

She giggled lightly and smiled at her father while Mrs. Shephard quietly disappeared into the night while the little one was staring back at her parents with wide watery eyes.

Mark saw Lexie's " concerned" mother's look on her face as she stared at the hospital doors even after they were gone.

He put his arm around her shoulder, to make her snap out of it.

" She'll be fine, it's only until tomorrow."

Lexie turned to Mark with a confused look on her face, after remembering Mrs. Shepherd's comment about " working on something "

" I'm sorry , What are we exactly working on ? " Lexie said as she looked up at Mark.

Mark crossed his arms and brought his chin towards his chest.

" Did you forget already that Mady wasn't going to be the only one ? "

Lexie brought her hands to her face, then she remembered a conversation she had with Mark before Mady was in the picture.

Lexie looked up to see Mark smiling as he said, " 3 boys and 3 girls, Lex."

Lexie closed her eyes and sighed and suddenly felt Mark's warm lips against hers.

Those warm lips, crashing into hers so passionately. She slowly opened her mouth and gave him entrance.

He pulled away and looked at her, " You now we have the house to ourselves right ?"

Mark smiled as he put his arms around her waist. He remembered ever since Mady was born it was impossible to be alone without Mady interrupting all the time.

Lexie nodded and rested her head on Mark's chest, and closed her eyes, and she whispered, " Finally."

Suddenly his pager went off, which was one of the things that interrupted them in the hospital. He sighed and looked at his pager for a long time.

" Hunt . . . later Lexie."

" Mark." As Mark was about to walk away , she tugged at his white coat and brought her face up to his and held him in place.

She swept her tongue in his mouth, tasting all of him one last time before he would have to go.

Mark moaned and pulled her body closer to his. Her hold on his face quickly went away as she placed her hands on his chest , feeling his tongue taste every inch of her mouth.

Her lungs began to burn from the lack of air, and she quickly pulled away.

Mark stared down at her with red stained lips looking up at him with such want.

She smiled eagerly, and began to lean in again . . .

" Later Mark" she whispered as she turned on her heel and walked the opposite way.


	6. LosingMySenses

N**o**t**e**: Sorry, this is another short chapter , but I promise I'll make it up by writing a long, satisfying, and juicy one for the next one. I've been busy since it's the last week of class and my little brother is graduating from the eight grade. Thank you for spending the time of reading the little fiction storyyy. - jesicalternastyy.

**Leer&Review :x **

**Chapter 6 : LosingMySenses**

After a long and stressful night at the hospital, Mark was finally home with Lexie alone.

Ever since, Mady came into their lives it was rare for the two to be alone without her in the house.

Mark completely and utterly loved his precious daughter but he missed the feeling of coming home to Lexie and having sex with her wherever he wanted.

His steel bye eyes looked at Lexie. She was rambling on about her day. He smiled as he thought of how much Mady resembled Lexie through their behavior because clearly she looked like him, and he was proud of that.

" Those damn interns , almost made me lose a patient today."

Mark curved a smile, " As if you weren't like that once."

Lexie smiled as she dropped on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

" Yeah, I was . . . come here."she motioned with her finger.

" Finally" Mark replied as he walked towards Lexie.

"Shut up."

Lexie grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him until it started to hurt her lips , feeling his lips and teeth and tongue mingling against hers.

His hands grabs her waist close to his, slipping his tongue in hers battling for dominance.

She moans in the kiss and quickly pulls her sweater over her head. The passion of the kiss eludes her body and she can't stop thinking about how much she wants him inside of her.

Mark soon abandons the kiss and works his way to her neck, sucking on it softly.

She gasps lightly as Mark removes his shirt over his head.

She giggles against his lips crashing into hers, causing her legs to wrap around his waist.

" I can tell you were looking forward to this, Lex. "

" You have no idea. "

Her heart begins to beat so fast she can hear it clearly in her ears. He suddenly breaks their eye contact , pushing his shirtless body to the bare skin of her stomach, she bites her lips. Hard.

Lexie kisses his warm lips again, inhaling sharply to feel his hands tugging down her pants.

He grabs her thighs with one of his hands, Lexie can feel ridiculously moist between her legs.

" M . . . Mark ."

His lips begin to trail down her neck, pressing her arching back close to his warm body. She quickly closes her eyes to feel Mark's lips between her breasts, down her to belly, and to the waistline of her underwear. It's almost too much to bear as she lets out a small moan.

He pauses now and looks up at Lexie. He pulls her underwear down , smelling the sweet smell of her sex and thens to suck or nip lightly. She breathes in short bursts, and grabs the sheets tightly.

" Mark, I think we should . . . o god don't stop . . ." Her mind begins to trail off. She was panting uncontrollably, her heart beating out of her chest. Her muscles were clenching around on the sheets making her knuckles turn white. .

Mark smiled, licking softly at her folds, feeling her knees begin to buck from over him. He drank her down hungrily as the spasms of her orgasm ran through her half naked body. She felt as if her legs were about to give any minute.

" Please." she muttered between gasps.

He slowly pulled away and placed kisses on her chest and worked his way up to meet her lips. He swiftly wrapped her fingers in her messy brown hair never breaking their kiss.

" I need you now please." She tugged hard on his belt, looking up at him with her pupils completely dilated.

She pulled her face up to kiss Mark desperately, moving her hands to grab his pulsating manhood.

" Lexie . . . " he said horsely, as he felt Lexie's hands on him inside his pants.

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ**

" Are you fucking kidding me ?! " he growled between his teeth.

" It's probably interns, they always page for every little reason" Lexie sighed heavily as she pulled her body up on her elbows.

Mark angrily grabbed his pager, he sighed. "This better be good."

" Damn it."

"Lexie."

"What?"

"We have to go , somethings wrong.' Mark said with urgency in his voice.

" Mark, what's wrong ? "

" Lexie's it's . . . "

" Mark, what is it ?"

" Mady's . . . she's in the hospital."


	7. PulsesAndPauses

Note : Thanks for reading my little storyy. Leer&Review : x

**Chapter 7 : PulsesAndPauses.**

"Dr. Yang, here are Mr. Steinberg's lab results, he's also been complaining of abdominal pain after his surgery this morning. "

Cristina snatched the labs from the young intern's hand and examined them closely.

" Give him morphine, and regulate his blood pressure for the next six hours. "

The intern stood in his place moving closer to Cristina as she filled out more paperwork. She looked at him.

" Go away." she said annoyed.

" Dr. Yang, emergency ambulance coming through."

" What do we got ? " she said as she tied her yellow scrubs on, as she saw the paramedics roll in a small body that was shaking uncontrollably,

" Madeline Sloan. 8 months. she lost consciousness, and her arms and legs are stiff. Her face is turning blue from lack of oxygen .We tried to make her breathe but she keeps vomiting. Her pulse is low and her temperature is 108, and she had a seizure, on the way here. "

" A seizure ?!" She placed her hand on the infant's forehead

"She's burning up."

" Mady . . ." She rubbed her head, " She's not breathing I need someone to page Doctor Bailey quickly."

." I need a ventilator to intubate , come on Mady, I need you to breathe for me please you need to breathe."

Cristina looked down her vocal chords. She attached the ventilator to the endotracheal tube and guided it down the infant's throat.

She raised a small flashlight and looked at the infants eyes to see that they were rolling back.

"She's seizing ! She's having another seizure, get me some , clonazepam and did someone page Dr, Bailey!"

" I'm here, Yang " Dr. Bailey said urgently.

" It's Sloan's daughter, I think she's having a ferbrile seizure, her temperatures 108 and it's going up, I opened up an airway for her and ordered some clonazepam to control the

shaking."

" Clonazepam is no good, she's shaking to much, get me Sodium valproate, the seizure should be gone in under five minutes, look."

Dr. Bailey slowly injected the small child, and the shaking stopped and her face turned normal.

" That's good that's she breathing on her own and her pulse is back up at 120. She still hasn't regained consciousness , but there's a chance that she might have an infection in her body that's causing her high fever, which can be the cause of the seizures and the stiffness of her limbs. She can also fall into tonic clonic if she has another seizure.

" Keep her on INN and find out where the infection is coming from, Good job, Dr. Yang she's your patient."

" Dr. Bailey, I can't I'm already on a case with The Chief, why can't she go with Meredith . . ."

" Yang, you and I both know she has too much family working in this hospital, and I will not allow her to be treated by any of them, you treated her, so that's your patient."

Yang sighed. and looked at the small infant. " Get her in a room, and run some tests to see where they infection is coming from. When you're done, I'll stay with her in that room at all times to monitor her fever, and keep that room at room temperature at all times."

" Yes, ma'am."

" Grandma, Is Mady going to be Ok ? " asked Elizabeth quietly.

Mrs. Shephard wiped falling tears from her eyes and smiled and rubbed her granddaughter's face lightly.

" She's going to be fine."

" Daddy ! " Daniel stood up as he ran to his father and hugged his legs.

" Hey Danny, go take your sister to the cafeteria your mom's waiting for you."

" Come on, Liz " Danny said, as he grabbed his sister's hand and walked towards the cafeteria.

"What happened Ma ? "

" She was sleeping and then I heard something weird on the monitor and I thought she was choking because she was . . . blue and she wouldn't stop shaking."

She dug her face in her hands. " I haven't been so scared like this in a while." she sighed deeply and looked at Derek.

" Mady's going to be fine, Cristina's treating her, she's one of the best, she's in good hands." He let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Where's Mark and Lexie ? "

" They're on their way." She closed her eyes. " God, They must be so scared."

" What happened ! "

Derek and his mother looked up to see Callie, with watery eyes a flushed face and was breathing heavily.

" Mady had an ferbrile seizure and has a high fever , they have her on INN, but she's stable."

" O God." Callie rested her hands over her chest. " Did they find out what caused it ?!"

" Yang's running some tests right now."

" And Mark and Lexie ? "

" They're on their way." replied Mrs. Shephard.

Callie closed her eyes and sat beside Mrs. Shephard.

" So we wait." she sighed.

" We wait." Derek and his mother said in unison.

" I hear Yang's running tests on Sloan's daughter !?" asked Izzie with Alex right beside her.

" Mady had an febrile convulsion." replied Callie blankly.

" Is she Ok ? " asked Alex.

" She's stable."

" Where's Mark and Lexie ? " asked Izzie, who was staring at their blank sad eyes.

" On their way."

Izzie and Alex took seats next to Callie on the long bench in the hospital.

" I can't imagine what they must be feeling right now, . . . Alex you're pager."

Alex picked up his pager. " It's nothing important, I need to be here."

Callie sighed deeply and rested her face in her hands, and stood up, ' I need to see if Mark and Lexie got here yet."

" We'll be here . . . waiting " said Derek.

" Waiting."

**Note : All the medical stuff, I used in this chapter is real. : ) a lot of research was done for this chapter. Sorry there was no Mark/Lexie in this chapter, but promise to have them in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, because this and the last chapter was hard to write and so will the next chapter.**

Thanks for the Reviews.


	8. Inevitable

**Note : So Sorry if it took me forever to update, this chapter took a lot of time to write**

**so I really do hope you enjoy it and look forward to many more chapters to come. **

**Please Review and I'm hope I made the wait worth it with this chapter. **

**Review and Enjoy my fellow readers : D **

**Chapter 8 : Inevitable**

Callie suddenly stopped as she walked through the hallway. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on her temple, and rubs it gently.

_Calm down, Calmate, Breathe, she's going to be fine_

" Callie !"

She opened her eyes, it was Addison in dark blue scrubs. She walked towards her with a concerned look on her face.

" What's wrong ? "

" Its . . . Mady she had a febrile convulsion, and she's still unconscious."

Addison crossed her arms and her green eyes opened widely. She licked her lips lightly and looked toward the hospital's main entrance.

" Where's Mark and Lexie ?

" Derek paged them, they should be here by now."

" And who's treating her ?"

" Yang, they're running tests on her right now."

" Is it an infection ?"

" I . . . I don't know it could – Mark ! " Callie yelled as she ran up to them.

Mark and Lexie ran through the hospital's main entrance, with their hands tightly holding each other's. Addison looked from a distance, that their faces were filled with unspeakable worry. Lexie's eyes were watery and Mark's was raging with concern.

" Where is she ?" Mark said strongly.

" She's in that room, she had a - "

Mark and Lexie were already walking towards the room, their hands still holding the others tightly. They approached the room, looking through the wide window to see their daughter with IVs in her arms and a breathing tube down her throat. Her skin was pale and her eyes were closed.

" O my God, Mark . . . " Lexie whispered as she brought her hand to her mouth. Tears quickly streaming down her face. Her chest felt tight and the tears would not stop coming down her face. Sobs came lightly as she continued to stare at the infant inside the room.

Mark pulled her to his chest, and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. She tried to refuse, but when she felt her head against his chest , crying was inevitable. Mark rested his chin and her head and looked silently in his daughter's room. He closed his eyes because it hurt to see her in that condition, and naturally he blamed himself.

" Lexie . . . "

Mark could already tell from the familiar voice it was Cristina. He didn't look at her, he just looked at Mady with Lexie sniffing in his arms. Lexie separated herself from Mark, and wiped her red eyes. Cristina led them inside the room and Mark took Lexie's hand as they stood beside Mady.

" Mady had an febrile convulsion, she had a seizure on the way to the hospital and had one when she arrived. Her temperature was 108 when she came. I put her on INN to keep her temperature down . . . I believe an infection in her body caused the convulsion, so we're giving her antibiotics and we have her on a breathing tube because her body still can't breathe on her own. I ran some tests on her and she . . . "

Lexie looked at her and gave her a nod to continue.

" She has gastroenteritis in her stomach and intestine. We're giving her more antibiotics and fluids. She's stable, but she still hasn't woken up yet, but Addison is working on treating the infection so she can wake up soon."

Mark and Lexie stayed silent as their eyes focused on the infant with a breathing tube down her throat, watching her chest rise and fall slowly.

" You intubated ? " Lexie said.

" Yes, she wasn't breathing when she got here."

Cristina looked at Lexie, waiting for a response. Her eyes were watery, and she looked up at Cristina and she nodded lightly. Cristina felt awkward while silence filled the room. She slowly walked out the room and said this,

" Lexie, Mark, I'm very sorry but she's going to be fine, I promise." and she closed the door.

Lexie ran towards the door, " Dr. Yang . . . Cristina, thank you . . . for taking care of my daughter."

Cristina simply nodded her head, and walked down the hallway.

Lexie walked back inside the room, Mark was sitting on the chair, his eyes looking at Mady. She ran her fingers through his hair, he didn't look up at her. She sat beside him and wrapped her arms around him and layed her head on his chest. She didn't wipe the faint tears falling down her face and her voice was shaky

. " I'm scared Mark . . . " she sniffed her nose quietly.

He stayed silent. Callie was sitting right outside the room her hands resting on her knees looking at the floor. Addison sat right next to her and squeezed her hand.

" This wasn't supposed to happen to her, to Mady." " It never is . . . but the infection can be treated, if we have enough time, before her body gives up.

Callie sighed deeply and her face was filled with worry. " I was wrong, I'm not wrong about a lot of things, but I was wrong."

Callie suddenly looked at Addison, who was staring at the floor as well.

" What are you talking about ? "

"When I told Mark he would have made a terrible father, and ever since Mady was born, he just he's changed."

Callie smiled. " He told me that, and when Lexie got pregnant he had that in the back of his mind, but I told him that you didn't mean it. "

Addison rubbed her temple. " He really has changed." she whispered.

" She's going to wake up soon right ? " Callie asked.

Addison stayed silent, as the door to Mady's room opened and Mark stepped out.

" Mark . . . "

He walked past the two ladies and walked towards the elevator and the doors closed slowly. The two ladies closed their eyes,he was a mess.

" I should go talk to Mark." Callie said as she got up from the floor.

" I should go check on Mady's lab results."

Meredith stayed silent as she saw Callie take the elevator. She closed her eyes and felt somebody sit next to her.

" You're not gonna check up on Mady ?" Cristina asked.

Meredith sighed.

"You should go in there, she's your niece."

" Which makes it even more hard, I don't know what to say to her, to Lexie."

" At times like this, it's better not to say anything at all."

She sighed in defeat and entered the room.

Lexie was silent as she saw Meredith enter the room.

"Lexie . . . " Lexie made no eye contact with her as she walked closer. Meredith took a seat next to Lexie.

" Do you think she's gonna wake up. . . " Lexie said silently.

Meredith fell silent as she looked at her sister. " I . . . I'm scared that I'm going to lose her . . . Meredith ."

Her head fell on Meredith's lap and her hands fell on her brown hair. Lexie's sobbing was quiet and she closed her eyes to feel Meredith's fingers softly rubbing her hair.

" You're not going to lose her, Lexie, she's going to wake up." she whispered.

" Mark . . . " Derek walked over to his friend, who was sitting down on the floor.

" Mark, she's going to be - "

" Derek, don't please not you, she's not fine . . . my daughter is not fine she has a breathing tube down her throat and she is still unconscious, she's not fine."

Derek took a seat beside him. Mark's blue steely eyes were moist and he looked at his hands. Derek stayed silent and placed his hand on Mark's shoulder. Mark looked at him for a moment and sighed deeply.

" She's not fine." he whispered.

" She's not." Derek replied. " but she'll get through this, you all will."

Mark closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall, as a small tear slowly fell down his face. Never before in his life as a doctor , had death scared the shit out of him until now.


	9. Night

**Note : Thanks You Very Much for reading this little story up to here. **

**I hope you enjoyed it so far because there's more exciting things in my head I can't wait to write down. Review Please, and if there's anything you don't like or like let me know. I live for your feedback, they really make my day. : D **

**READ AND REV!EW **

**Chapter 9 : Night **

Night stayed long in Seattle. The stars didn't appear and the moon hid behind the dark violet clouds.

The hospital was quiet that night, the hallways empty.

No one could offer words of reassurance because they didn't know what was going to happen. They were all scared and praying for a medical miracle.

Meredith could only rub Lexie's hair as they sat in Mady's room, silence consuming them.

Lexie was numb, and her world was stuck on pause because her life was slowly slipping away by sitting at her daughter's bedside.

Her condition was getting worse from a simple convulsion to an infection in her stomach and intestine, and she still wasn't breathing on her own.

She was breathing quietly, her breath feeling warm on her sister's lap.

Faint tears were rolling down her cheeks, as she was thinking about all the long nights she saw her daughter sleeping soundly and how this was the only time she wanted to see her blue eyes look up at hers.

She just wanted to hold her and kiss her forehead to see her face shining and looking up at Lexie's with a smile on her face.

She wanted her to make those loud noises she made when Lexie carried her through the hospital's hallways.

She wanted to see her make a mess at the table with carrots all over her face and clothes.

She wanted to see her sleeping with Mark soundly on the couch.

Lexie smiled faintly at the memories,but closed at the memories she thought she would never see.

Her first steps. Her first words. Her first day of school. Her first boyfriend. Her first love. Her first heartbreak.

She felt tears behind her eyelids, tears pregnant with guilt. She forced herself to stop thinking of such things. She had to be strong, for her, for Mady, and for Mark.

She sighed deeply and tried to fall asleep, hoping that when she woke up she wouldn't be the only one.

He was sitting down in a hallway. he should be with Lexie, but he couldn't bear to see Mady in a hospital bed. He felt so powerless, he couldn't even protect his own daughter, let alone console Lexie in her time of need. Death was on his shoulders, and he was a terrible father. Derek sat close to Mark, giving him advice by not saying anything at all. Mark closed his eyes as he spoke horsely,

" Were you this scared when the twins were in ICU for 2 weeks ? "

Derek stared at the ceiling remembering that memory that felt so long ago. The waiting. The worry. The fear, the insomnia, and all the other emotions from those days were rushing back to him. . There were no words to describe those 2 weeks, but there was only one thing to say,

"I've never been so scared in my life."

" Dr. Bailey ! "

Dr. Bailey turned around to see Cristina running towards her with files in her hands.

" These are the results from the tests we took on, Dr. Sloan's daughter." she pressed her lips together tightly, she didn't look at the test results yet.

Bailey looked at them for a moment, and glanced at Cristina and sighed deeply as she began walking towards the patient's room, with unspoken apologies and bad news on her mind, if this was any other patient. But this was different, she was in their position before.

She opened the door to see Lexie's head on Meredith's lap, in the dark room, only hearing the small beeps of the machines. Meredith looked down at Lexie carefully, and nudged her head slowly to let her know that Bailey was here.

Lexie looked up at Bailey with sad eyes.

It was a sad sight to see, Lexie looked as if she could fall apart at any moment.

" Meredith do you mind, if I could speak to Lexie alone."

Meredith picked up Lexie's head and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Lexie nodded as she looked up at Bailey.

" Should I page Mark . . . so he could . . . "

" No, that's fine , I need to talk to you Lexie."

She took a seat next to her, engaging in kind eye contact.

" Mady's she's . . . she's not responding to the antibiotics, and her temperature is slowly rising. We have her on fluids but we're afraid if we wait a week her body . . . will give up and she is at risk of having another seizure soon, and . . . if she has another seizure she could . . . "

Lexie took the test results from Bailey and read them.

" She could go into tonic, and risk having permanent brain damage . . . and possibly become brain-dead." she whispered.

" Lexie . . . I "

"What are you trying to say Dr. Bailey, "

" I'm saying that . . . Myself." She pointed at her chest,.

". . . and Dr. Yang are going to have to perform surgery on her."

Lexie's eyes widened when she mentioned the surgery and laughed nervously.

" Any way just to cut right Dr. Bailey . . . but there are other ways . . . you could give her a . . . "

" Lexie, I've been in your position before, and I know how scared you are, your husband's a mess, and your way of thinking isn't clear, but you're going to have to trust me when I say that without the surgery . . . she's gone . . . Lexie. "

She grabbed her face gently and glanced at Mady.

" I can't lose her . . . she's all I have and Mark he's . . . " she whispered.

" I don't make promises on life , but I promise you, you will not lose her."

" What did Mark say . . . "

"He said, yes, but he said it was your decision. "

" Idiot, It's our decision." She wiped her eyes . " Ok."

"Ok." Dr. Bailey replied.

" Meredith can't - "

" I'm not allowing any family members in my OR, Lexie. "

She closed her eyes, and nodded.

Bailey paged Alex and Izzie to prep Mady for surgery.

Lexie already knew the drill and stepped outside the room. The lights were bright and empty. She was alone, hugging herself forcing her legs to stand up to keep her from collapsing. She turned around to see Mark standing by her closely.

She could tell he wanted to speak but there was nothing else to say that anyone else didn't. Gently he pulled her into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around him, her legs feeling weak and he was holding her up.

Her arms went around his neck as she dug her face in his chest.

He whispered in her hair words of reassurance and a little joke that made Lexie smile for only a moment.

She thanked him for that, for making her smile.

He breathed lightly in her hair, and rubbed it lightly.

" She will get through this."

And out of all the things everyone told her tonight, she actually believed she was going to be "fine".


	10. HereComesGoodbye

**Chapter 10 : HereComesGoodbye **

Meredith walked into Derek's office, it was dark and he was hunched over his desk filling out paperwork. He looked up at her when she entered the room.

" The kids were getting tired, so I sent them home with your mom. "

He nodded, " I hear Mady's going into surgery today."

" Surgery ? " Meredith widened her eyes. " Is it that serious ? "

He nodded his head. and Meredith closed her eyes.

" How's Lexie's doing ?"

Meredith sighed deeply and bit her lips.

" She's not good, she won't eat and she just . . . she's not good." Meredith crossed her arms and looked down at the floor.

Derek rose up from his seat and walked towards Meredith and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" You Ok ? "

" No, my niece is having surgery Derek . . . I'm not, I'm not Ok."

Derek placed a finger under her chin, to make her look up at him. Her eyes were glassy and her face was pale. He didn't know what to say to her. It reminded him of the time when the twins were born and Elizabeth needed surgery. Meredith couldn't eat or sleep until they took the twins home, where they were safe.

He didn't have anything to say then, ad he didn't have anything now. He could hope that by just being with her was all the reassurance she needed. She broke the silence as she went out to get some coffee, and Derek slowly walked right behind her.

Alex and Izzie were alone in the room with Mady, prepping her for surgery. Cristina was in the OR preparing for the surgery.

Alex glanced out the window, looking at Lexie who was staring at Mady with her hands on her chest.

" She's a mess." he said.

Izzie looked up at him with hard eyes.

" Alex , you cannot even imagine the pain she feels now, she's feels helpless because she cannot do anything for her own daughter, of course she's a mess." Izzie looked down at Mady as she continued her work.

Alex looked at her, he could tell that Izzies voice was shaky. She wasn't Mady's mother, but she was close to her. After her long days at the hospital, Mady really made her smile when she babysat her in the hospital when her parents were in surgery. Izzie would walk around the hospital with her on her side as if it were her own daughter . . .

" Izzie ! " Alex yelled at her as she realized she was trailing off.

" I'm sorry."

" We have to bring her to the OR now."

They rolled her bed out of the hospital room, with Lexie and Mark right outside. They walked right beside them and they led her right outside the doors of the OR.

" This is as far as you can go."

Lexie was about to protest, but Mark held her hand, assuring her that Bailey would kick her out.

" Izzie can you stay with her, in my place and update me please."

Izzie smiled at her, " Of course."

Alex opened the doors, and slowly lead the be through the doors.

" Wait Alex ! "

Lexie ran up to the bed and kissed Mady's forehead lightly. She looked up at Alex and nodded as he continued to roll her down the hallway, Izzie hugged Lexie and she stepped through the doors.

Mark held her hand and she looked up at him as the doors closed suddenly and were left in the hallway waiting.

Mark closed his eyes and held his face in his hands.

" Mark . . . " she took his hands in hers.

" She's going to get through this remember? " she said.

She moved closer to him, and rested her head on his chest.

" You are not a terrible father, Mark, you are a amazing father."

" You talked to Callie . . . " he whispered.

She looked up at him and his depressed eyes, " You, Mark Sloan, are an amazing father, and Mady loves you and you love Mady, and that's all that matters . . . " she whispered against his chest.

" You're not too bad yourself." Mark smiled.

Lexie felt tears cascading down her cheeks, and she laughed.

" I'm trying."

Mark kissed her head and hugged her tightly as they stood in the hallway, alone and anxious.

The OR was prepared and Cristina and Izzie were scrubbing in.

" How's Lexie ? " Cristina asked.

" Nervous."

Cristina continued to scrub her hands. She couldn't help to feel the same way as well. She performed this surgery before, but never on a 6 month year old, and to make it worse a baby that she knew, and her parents. . .

They entered the OR and the nurses placed the gloves on the surgeons. Bailey was already at the operating table, breathing deeply as she looked at the small infant. Memories of Tuck's visit to the hospital sprang in her mind.

She sighed as she looked at Yang, that stood across the operating table.

Izzie sat near Mady's hand and held her small hand in hers.

They already put her under and the breathing tube was still in place.

Izzie rubbed her pale cheeks lightly.

Bailey slowly opened her eyes, finished with reliving her own memory and looked at Mady.

" Yang, Stevens"

" Yes, Dr. Bailey." they answered in unison.

" This child came in with a convulsion and now she is in my OR, on a operating table and she is only six months old . . . and this was the first time she was separated from her mother and now is in surgery . . . let's not let her parents last memory of her . . . be their last, please."

" Yes, Ma'am." Cristina replied.

" Stevens, update them in the next hour."

" Yes, Ma'am."

Bailey sighed, as they covered the blue cloth over the child on the operating table.

" Scalpel . . . "


	11. Escape

**Note: Hey. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry if the mood of the story has been a little down but those who watch Grey's knows that it's not all happy – happy all the time. **

**After this, good things are in store I promise. I want to thank jlamb13, lostie21, krista27, SeattlesBest,**

**.DeVilz SpAwN, and 45567sk8r for your wonderful reviews. They are very much appreciated : D**

**Read and Review**

**Chapter 11: Escape. **

Her hands were cold .Palms were sweaty. Her eyes were red and heavy, and her once rosy cheeks were now pale and covered in dry tear streaks. She was hungry but she couldn't bring herself to eat. She pulled a 20 hour shift before all of this happened, but she couldn't sleep she was too scared that if she did this nightmare will turn out for the worse.

Her heart ached to have her mother here by her side; she would know the right thing to say Lexie thought. Lexie felt her eyes getting watery and her knees were getting weak as she stood in the hallway in Mark's arms. She couldn't do this anymore.

"Mark . . . I can't stand . . . "she whispered.

Lexie started to feel numb in her legs.

Mark's grip around her tightened but her body couldn't stand any longer.

"Lexie? "

Her body slowly collapsed, but Mark broke her fall as he caught her and placed her between his legs as they cascaded on to the floor .

She sobbed in his chest, her resolve to be strong for their family was broken she couldn't take it anymore.

Her photography memory kept on replaying the possible complications of the surgery, the risks, the statistics, and the number of deaths per year. . .

She was crying in his chest, her hands grabbing his shirt.

"I can't . . . stop thinking about . . ." She closed her eyes and looked up at him.

He never saw Lexie like this before, so broken, and weak.

She opened her brown watery eyes and dug her face in his neck.

"What if s – she dies Mark? "

The question was inevitable; someone would have to bring it up. His heart sank when he realized Lexie was the one that had to.

He tightly closed his eyes. That was a thought he made himself not think about.

He pulled her face up and hugged her and kissed her forehead.

Her sobs were quiet against his chest, and she pulled herself closer to him.

" Mady is . . . not going to die Lexie, I promise." he whispered.

She nodded and closed her eyes and sighed, deeply.

She began taking deep breaths.

"I'm sorry." she said in between breaths.

"You don't have to say sorry, Lexie."

"I do, I'm a mess . . . "she laughed nervously.

Lexie pulled she away from Mark, rubbing her red nose.

She pulled her hair up in a messy bun. Mark pulled himself off the floor.

He took Lexie's hand and lifted her up to her feet. She rubbed her eyes at glanced at Mark.

His eyes were dead, and bags were starting to form under his eyes. His hair tousled, his muscles were tense.

He was tired, and Lexie didn't make his lack of sleep any easier.

"When's the last time you slept?"

"I'm not tired."

Lexie looked at him up and down.

"I'll go wait in the room, and you get yourself some coffee and at least some sleep, you haven't slept in days."

"You either." Mark pouted.

"You pulled a longer shift than me, you need sleep."

"I'm not going to leave you alone."

Lexie sighed and crossed her arms.

"I'll be with fine, just please get some rest you look tired, please."

Mark didn't feel like arguing with Lexie, it was the wrong time, and he was tired, he just didn't want to admit it.

He kissed her cheek lightly.

"If anything . . . page me."

"Mhm."

Lexie smiled with her mouth closed as she looked up at him. When Mark turned the corner, she pressed her back up against the wall and slowly fell on the floor. She dug her head on her knees, and tired to think of something else, something happy.

Meredith and Derek were sitting in the cafeteria. Her sister's heartbreaking face was stuck in Meredith's mind as she was looking down her cup of coffee. That face seemed nostalgic to Meredith, as if she were looking in a mirror.

"Meredith, you're coffee is getting cold."

She looked up at Derek and smiled slightly at him.

"I don't feel like drinking coffee right now."

Derek reached for her hand across the table. It was cold and she looked down at their hands.

She picked up her pager quickly, and sighed deeply.

Derek looked up past Meredith, and saw Mark walking towards them.

"Where's Lexie?" Meredith asked.

"She's in the room, by herself. "

Meredith got up from her seat, and Mark sat down in her place.

Derek stared at his best friend for a long time. Mark sat silently sipping at his coffee.

Derek could see the worry in Mark's eyes and the sadness that surrounded him ever since he paged him to come to the hospital. The silence flooded the table, awkwardly.

Derek knew Mark didn't what to talk about Mady, because talking about Mady will make the situation worse than it already was.

Derek took a sip of his coffee and pulled out a blueprint and placed it on the table.

Mark looked up at him with a confused look on his face.

"So I'm thinking about building another house, near a lake? " he smiled.

Mark looked up at him, as he placed a hand under his chin.

"A lake "

Derek nodded.

"Which one? " asked Mark.

"Olympic."

"Olympic ?"

"With a boat, I could take the twins on it in the summers. " Derek said, as he leaned in.

Mark smiled as he took another sip of his coffee.

Meredith opened the door to the room. The lights were on and Lexie was sitting on a chair, with her arms crossed.

Meredith sat next to her, and leaned on the wall. They were looking at the wall across from them.

"Did Mark send you? " She said she wiped faint tears quickly.

"No, I wanted to come. "Meredith said.

"You didn't have to, I'm fine. " Lexie said, with a faint smile.

Meredith sighed.

"You're not fine, Lexie."

Lexie shook her head.

"You're right." She fixed her hair and took a napkin and wiped her face. "Oh God I'm a mess."

"Mark has Derek, You have Cristina, Izzie _had_ George." she paused for a moment at the sound of his name. "And now she has Alex and I'm just . . . my mother was my person." Lexie shot out.

"She's was my person and now she's gone and Mark's he's trying but, it's not the same . . . I just -"

Lexie looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes as tears went down her face.

"I miss her . . . and Dad he's out of the picture, Molly has her own life . . . and I . . . I have no one." she said silently.

Meredith stared blankly at the wall across from her. She looked down at her fingers.

"You have me . . ."

Lexie turned to Meredith.

"I thought Cristina was your person."

"She is but . . . you're my sister, and we're all we've have so . . . "

Lexie smiled faintly.

"Thanks . . . "

"No problem."

"It must've sucked . . . I mean the feeling when Elizabeth had her surgery, I know how you felt now, and it just really sucks, because Mady's the best thing that ever happened to me."

She laughed, "The _greatest_ thing . . . "

Meredith smiled.

"It still sucks . . . the feeling." Lexie said.

Meredith sighed at the memory of Elizabeth's surgery.

"It was horrible, but, you were there for me, and now I'm here for you." Meredith said.

Lexie nodded her hand and she looked down at her palms. Meredith turned towards Lexie, and made eye contact with her.

"She's going to wake up Lex."

"I know, it's just you know the feeling that never goes away . . . I just need to see her eyes open at least."

Lexie gently rested her head on Meredith's shoulder. Meredith rested her head on hers.

Lexie yawned quietly.

"You should sleep Lexie."

"I'm not tired." She mumbled.

Meredith looked down to see Lexie with her eyes closed and her lips slightly pouted as she rested her head on her shoulder. She smiled down at her, happy at the fact that Lexie was finally getting some sleep. She gently took her head and placed it on her lap. She pulled a couple of strands from her face and rubbed her head gently. Lexie was warm and for the first time since today she looked peaceful.

And she was thankful for that, she was somewhere that she could escape from this reality.

Even if it was only for a few hours . . .

**I hoped you like it, Read and Review Please !**


End file.
